Joey
Joey is first seen in Level 2, Route 1 singing the Pokemon theme song with his Pidgey when he gets hypnotized by Team Rocket 's Drowzee . Team Rocket orders Joey to command the wild pokemon to grab the rare candy. When the Player defeats Joey's Pidgey, Joey breaks free of the hypnotism and joins up with the Player to stop Team Rocket. While looking for Team Rocket, Joey finds a weakened Rattata and catches it. The caught Rattata is used with Joey's Pidgey to help the Player stop the hypnotized wild pokemon from stealing more rare candy . When entering Viridian Forest, Joey scares off Pikachu Sammy, Danny and Manny. He then gets depressed about never being able to catch another Pokemon just before he gets challenge to a battle before his opponent runs of scared from a Beedrill. As soon as Joey finds some rare candy to be defended he gets carried away by a Beedrill. Team Rocket capture Joey, as the Beedrill left Joey wrapped in a String Shot unable to move just as he caught caught in a Pokeball. Brock orders Team Rocket to bring the rare candy and Joey to the Gym to move along the plan. The Player gets teleported to the Gym by Mewtwo to save Joey. When the Player beats Brock, the tables turn onto Team Rocket So while Brock battles Team Rocket, Joey's Beedrill is sent out to battle Team Rocket. Instead of helping Beedrill flies of with Joey again allowing Team Rocket to escape. When Joey is rescued the Player and him seperate to go catch some Pokemon. Joey finds Pikachu Sammy and gets close to it by being disguised as a Pikachu. Joey jumps on Pikachu and it shocks him jumps off and throws a Pokeball at it. This doesn't work so Joey brings out his rattata which beats pikachu, Joey then catches the Pikachu. When Joey first uses Pikachu in Mt. Moon 1 , Pikachu shocks everyone including Joey and Brock , it then runs off without them before the Zubat attack. Joey in the Cerulean Gym level, he uses Body Slam on an Abra , but not before the Abra teleports away to Mt. Moon. Joey then enters Cerulean Gym seeing Maruto being defeated by Misty. Joey then challenges Misty to a gym battle, but not before his Beedrill being defeated by Misty's Starmie . Joey then thinks that Misty is working with Team Rocket. After defending the Rare Candy, Joey and Maruto follow Misty to another pool. They see Misty standing on water until Kyogre appears under Misty. You, Joey and Maruto head to nugget bridge on Route 24. You go across first but on the way you encounter trainers that want to battle you. After you beat all the trainers, a giant Kabuto appears, who is actually Bill. He gives you the SS Anne tickets and you leave. After Joey, Maruto and you head on to Route 5 and train their pokemon, they head to Vermillion City, where they find it is empty, Joey challenges Maruto to battle, but their battle is interupted by Team Rocket goons, Tom and Jerry. Appears In *Route 1 *Route 2 *Viridian Forest *Pewter Gym *Route 3 *Viridian Forest 2 *Mt. Moon 1 *Cerulean Gym *Route 24 *Route 5 *Vermillion City Team *Pidgey *Rattata *Beedrill *Pikachu *Charmeleon Category:Characters